stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
513: Richter
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create massive earthquakes capable of splitting entire planets in two. His one true place is shaking milkshakes at the Rental Shack. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He is activated when his pod falls out of a tree into a cooler of melted ice. He is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale. He is seen in the episode "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in the episode "Dupe" with Yin, Yang and Cannonball. Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for orange balls. Richter is a simple-minded experiment and comes off as very stubborn upon first meeting him. He has a one track mind and tends to let his actions speak louder than words a lot of the time. Richter is also very sneaky and cunning, capable of causing trouble whenever he gets a chance to do so, and is very mischievous. Richter can be hard to gain the trust of, but once he trusts you, he is quite a good friend. It just takes time to get him to trust folks. Appearance Richter is a small purple ankylosaurus-like creature with a lavender stomach, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down his back. He stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 78.3 lbs. He can roll into a ball and climb walls, but he is too heavy to jump. Special Abilities Richter can cause devastating quakes with a single thump of his tail. He can also, if he uses this ability in faults in Earth's crust, set off a chain reaction of quakes which will split the planet in two if not countered with the backfire effect. He can roll into a ball and climb walls, but he is too heavy to jump. Richter has ice cream milkshake making skills. Richter has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h13m43s77.png|Richter's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h08m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m55s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m12s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m06s135.png|Richter laughing Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h33m04s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h33m51s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h34m22s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m00s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m11s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h34m51s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m24s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h15m39s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m16s218.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m20s160.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m30s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m01s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h43m17s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h43m32s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m22s170.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m47s6.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h29m30s188.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h30m26s213.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h30m53s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m34s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m54s238.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h31m25s53.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h26m51s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h44m05s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h38m17s216.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h20m49s222.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h21m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h21m33s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h39m29s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h25m33s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m10s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m41s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m46s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m57s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m54s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m10s77.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m20s218.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m59s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h41m29s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m50s241.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m19s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h42m01s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h17m25s29.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-07-24.jpg|Richter playing poker Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h35m14s192.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m13s219.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h38m34s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m56s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h52m27s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h19m43s58.png ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h27m04s6.png vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h38m30s203.png vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h28m25s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h26m13s116.png vlcsnap-2013-04-30-07h28m34s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h03m22s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m55s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h04m52s215.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h05m04s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h42m19s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h08m24s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h08m02s245.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h23m31s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h45m55s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h31m06s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h30m49s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png panes74.jpg Richtercardchi.png Trivia *Richter is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale. *Richter's pod color is blue. *Richter is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 513 Primary function: Geological destructions". Category:Experiments Category:Males